A Werewolf's Vow
by LuneLoup
Summary: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are having some confusing times, and it only gets worse. I don't know, I suck at summaries. Just read it to know what it's about okay? Thanks 3


_Where could that boy be..._Sirius thinks as he lays sleepily on the couch. Everyone had gone to bed in waiting for Remus to return from his patrols since the werewolf was late. The others didn't seem too worried but Sirius was, Remus was never late, and his condition made the situation worse. What if he went for a snack and accidentally swallowed silver? What if he was trapped somewhere? What if he was alone, scared, the wand of his father coming down in a slashing movement before-No. The pureblood male shakes his head and puts his hands over his face. He wasn't thinking of Remus anymore, he was thinking of his own childhood.  
Sirius decides to look down at the map and sees "Roomus Lupe" and "Merlane McCanon" walking towards the tower (the map still had trouble spelling names) and a faint smirk slowly spreads onto his face. He looks up from the map as Remus silently walks through the portrait hole, "I see you decided to come back, hmm? Got tired of McKinnon already?"

Remus Lupin was heading back to the common room when he had stumbled, quite literally, into Marlene McKinnon, the Ravenclaw girl prefect. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins patrolled from ten at night until midnight, and then Filch would take over. The two had become engaged in a brilliant discussion about classes and muggle books, before Remus knew it the time was 2:30am and himself and Marlene were late for returning to their dorms. Remus supposed his friends were all sleeping since there was a big Quidditch game the next day.  
However, as he enters the common room he hears a voice.  
"I see you decided to come back, hmm? Got tired of McKinnon already?"  
"Buzz off Sirius," Remus mutters as he sits in a chair. "I was only talking to her!"  
"Oh yes. Remus Lupin and Marlene McKinnon had so much a great of a _talk_ that you lost all sense of time!"  
"It's possible you know! Just because _we_ don't have a normal enough conversation!"  
Sirius snorts a little and closes the map, "oh yes, normal conversations are definitely the most fun! 'Oh hello Moony, how are you?' 'Oh I'm brilliant, thanks for asking my dearest of all friends!' Very intriguing."  
"Well when you put it that way-hey!" Remus crosses his arms almost childishly and narrows his eyes, "I do not talk like that! Maybe if you were James..."  
"Hurtful!" Sirius pouts then chuckles as he sees Remus yawn, "sleepy?"  
"A little..." Remus murmurs before getting his books he left on the table.  
"Then shall we go to bed?" Sirius asks with a smile.  
"I have to finish some essays that are due Monday...just the final paragraph for each. I'll come up later," Remus says quietly as he sits himself at a table.  
Sirius seems to deflate a little but shakes his head then nods with a grin, "of course our little nerd. Can't believe James and I finished ours before you!" He chuckles before heading upstairs, unsure why he felt abandoned when he knew he shouldn't.

The next day Remus woke up to the feeling of someone staring at him. He had finished his essays but was too tired to climb the stairs so he fell asleep on the chair and now people were _staring_. Remus felt he knew who the people were, which is why he didn't want to open his eyes until he knew he couldn't keep them closed any longer.  
The first thing Remus saw was James staring at him with wide eyes, then Sirius holding back a chuckle. "May I help you two?" He asks sleepily as he sits up.  
"I can't believe it...you found a bird?! Remus Lupin, has a _bird_?! I could've sworm you were a eunuch!"  
Remus looks at Sirius who's shoulders were shaking from silent laughter and narrows his eyes, "you told him? I don't have a bird! Marlene and I just had a brilliant talk...and I'm not a eunuch!" He says childishly before standing and slinging his bag over one shoulder. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the library, alone to edit my essays." With that he leaves.  
Remus' tone made Sirius think he did something wrong, and he hated this feeling but he knew not to follow his friend. However, James had gone off to find Lily and Peter was in the kitchens. Sirius was alone and he _really_ hated being alone, so he headed to the library.  
A storm outside was brewing as Remus silently read in the library. The werewolf didn't notice this until he heard a clap of thunder and dropped the book onto the table, his eyes wide. He had to hide. Thunder storms never meant good stuff, especially in his memories. The Gryffindor slides under the table and brings the chairs close to conceal him. That's when he hears footsteps.  
Sirius walks through the library, looking for Remus who wasn't in the main area. The more that he didn't see his friend, the more he thought he had left, until he hears a silent whimpering from under a table that is. Lightning goes off through the window in front of him as he looks under the table to see Remus covering his ears and trembling. He suddenly realizes why Remus would always read books in his bed with a lantern light when storms happened. His eyes soften a bit and he smiles, "hello Moons."  
Remus gasps and opens his eyes to see Sirius, but he doesn't see the male who was his best friend. The grey eyes he has come to know seems to shine a piercing blue and murderous, the same eyes of Fenrir Greyback. Remus makes a soft sound of fear and kicks the boy back as he moves further under the table.  
"Ow! Remus! What the fuck!" Sirius groans as he slowly sits up, catching the breath that was knocked out of him.  
The brown haired boy suddenly realizes who it was and crawls over, "I'm so sorry!" He says and gently feels Sirius' chest where he hit him.  
The pureblood cringes then manages a laugh, "it's alright...Merlin that's going to bruise, I seem to keep forgetting how strong you are. You look so fragi-ow! Hey!"  
Remus had hit Sirius upside the head and was pouting slightly, "I can't look that fragile, especially to you! You have seen Moony's wrath!"  
"Yes I have...many times...I just think you're so adorable, cute, and feminine that I forget it sometimes." Sirius says with a smile.  
Remus feels his face heat up but hides it with the shadows created by the next flash of lightning behind him as he stands, "you must've hit your head too hard. Come on, let's head back to the common room." He says, feeling a little less cowardly with his friend near him.  
Sirius manages a slight nod and walks beside Remus towards the common room.

The two walked in silence until Sirius couldn't take it anymore and spoke up, "do you hate me for telling James? I just like his reaction to it!"  
Remus sighs and looks ahead, "no, I do not hate you Sirius. I found his reaction quite funny too in all honesty. Just don't tell anyone else okay? I don't have a person I'm dating, and if I did it wouldn't be McKinnon. She's nice but it's not her I like."  
Sirius blinks and waggles his eyebrows as he leans closer to Remus, "so you like someone else, hmm?"  
Remus swallows and thinks, _oh bugger_, before speaking. "Not saying that...n-not at all!"  
"I think you are~!" Sirius chuckles then thinks, suddenly serious. "So...is it Lily or Alice?"  
Remus sighs and shakes his head, "nope, neither of those."  
"Hmm..." Sirius starts to name every girl in the school he has ever dated, looking at Remus as he does so. His friend showed to signs of lying and Sirius was starting to get anxious, especially when Remus started smiling. "I'm missing something here, aren't I?"  
Remus chuckles and says the password for the Gryffindor common room before entering and facing Sirius, "you are missing something big, Padfoot. Something that changes the whole list."  
"Well I named every girl from giggling first year Hufflepuffs to stubborn seventh year Slytherins. So it's not a girl then. It's human right?!"  
Remus laughs, "of course it is!"  
"Don't laugh...you'll never know when you have a furry little problem...So it's a human and not a girl...is it a guy? Is Moony _gay_?!" Sirius asks with a playful grin.  
Remus huffs and holds his books close, "bisexual. I like girls too but the one I like the most is a guy." He mutters then smiles, "and you can't guess right now!"  
"What? Why not?!" Sirius asks childishly as Remus points at the clock.  
"Quidditch, five minutes."  
"Shit! I will guess later tonight!" The beater calls over his shoulder as he runs down to the Quidditch pitch.  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Remus mutters to himself as he heads to the dorm to hide from the storm.


End file.
